


Vid : Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood - Open up your eyes

by dayumm_gal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayumm_gal/pseuds/dayumm_gal
Summary: #MALEC FEELS"Look what I have waiting for me"





	Vid : Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood - Open up your eyes




End file.
